Jack O' Lantern
BRL: R$14,90 EU: €6.99 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 26.28zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $8.99 |costume1 = JackO'LanternCostume |costume2 = JackO'LanternCostume2 |flavor text = "Boo! Mwah-ha-ha-haaaaah," opines Jack O' Lantern. Oh, yes. Things and stuff are scheduled to be seriously spooky when he's around. Count on it.}} Jack O' Lantern (tạm dịch: Bí Mặt Quỷ) là một cây cao cấp giới hạn được tung ra trong sự kiện Lawn of Doom 2015 ở bản cập nhật 4.1 của Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Nó trở lại cùng với sự kiện Luck O' The Zombie 2016 với giá khuyến mãi là 3,99 đô. '' Jack O' Lantern là một cây điều khiển bằng tay có khả năng thổi ra một tia lửa kéo dài tối đa ba ô trước mặt trong vài giây. Nếu người chơi không giữ tay lên nó liên tục thì nó sẽ chỉ sử dụng một trong năm mức "nạp" của ngọn lửa trên cuống của mình để thổi ra một tia lửa ngắn, gây tổng cộng 18 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả mục tiêu trong đó. Còn nếu giữ tay thì nó sẽ dùng hết lửa được nạp để gây sát thương liên tục cho tất cả zombie trong phạm vi ba ô trước mặt, với tổng sát thương tối đa khi ngọn lửa nạp đến mức năm là 90 sát thương cơ bản, đủ sức tiêu diệt bất kì zombie máy móc hay Gargantuar nào. Khi đang nghỉ, Jack O' Lantern sẽ nạp từ từ ngọn lửa trên cuống của mình. Sau khi dùng hết lửa, nó sẽ cần 5 giây để nạp lên mức đầu tiên, và thêm 16 giây nữa để nạp lại hoàn toàn (mức năm). Jack O' Lantern cũng là một cây sưởi ấm, với khả năng phát nhiệt mỗi 1,5 giây, giúp sưởi ấm và làm tan băng cho các cây xung quanh, cũng như kháng được mọi hiệu ứng gây đóng băng ở Frostbite Caves. Almanac entry Sun cost: 225 DAMAGE: Heavy RECHARGE: Sluggish Jack O' Lanterns spray fire down a lane, doing extensive burning damage over a short distance. Usage: tap for single flame burst; tap and hold for more powerful flame jet Special: fire recharges over time "Boo! Mwah-ha-ha-haaaaah," opines Jack O' Lantern. Oh, yes. Things and stuff are scheduled to be seriously spooky when he's around. Count on it." Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Jack O' Lantern sẽ thả từ năm đến chín ma trơi trông giống chính nó lên các vị trí ngẫu nhiên trên bãi trồng. Đám ma trơi này sẽ tấn công liên tục zombie, gây ra tổng cộng 45 sát thương cơ bản. Jack O' Lantern cũng sẽ được nạp lại hoàn toàn lửa sau khi hiệu ứng này kết thúc. Chiến thuật Jack O' Lantern tốt nhất nên được dùng khi lửa của nó đã được nạp lại hoàn toàn, và không nên lãng phí đòn tấn công của nó cho từng zombie đơn lẻ. Cố gắng để dành ngọn lửa cho đến khi thấy một nhóm zombie đến gần, lúc đó người chơi hẵng kích hoạt nó, và giữ tay cho đến khi tất cả bọn chúng bị thiêu đốt hết. Vì là một cây có tầm tấn công ngắn nên Jack O' Lantern nên được bố trí phía sau các cây phòng thủ. Đặt nó ngay phía sau Wall-nut hoặc Primal Wall-nut sẽ rất có hiệu quả vì người chơi có thể dồn nhiều zombie vào ngay vị trí có cây phòng thủ đó cho Jack O' Lantern tấn công. Đừng bao giờ sử dụng nó làm cây tấn công duy nhất, vì người chơi có thể sẽ bị phân tâm khi phải điều khiển từng cây Jack O' Lantern một, và không thể tập trung cho các công việc khác như nhặt mặt trời hay chặn zombie ở các vị trí khác trên bãi trồng. Người chơi cũng có thể điều khiển nhiều cây cùng lúc, nhưng với những thiết bị có màn hình nhỏ thì khá khó thực hiện điều này. Jack O' Lantern sẽ cực kì hữu dụng khi được kết nối với các cây sản xuất mặt trời như Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Toadstool và Sun-shroom, hoặc với các cây Jack O' Lantern khác thông qua các Ô Sức Mạnh tạo ra bởi Tile Turnip, vì khi được cho Plant Food, tất cả các cây Jack O' Lantern trên sẽ thả ma trơi gần như kín màn hình và gây sát thương cho tất cả zombie. Tuy nhiên, Jack O' Lantern không nên được dùng để đối đầu với Imp Dragon Zombie trong Arthur's Challenge, vì zombie này kháng được mọi đòn đánh từ lửa, trong đó có đòn tấn công của nó. Lưu ý một điều là Jack O' Lantern có thể làm tan băng cho các zombie bị đóng băng, nên Stunion sẽ là lựa chọn thích hợp hơn để dùng kèm với nó thay vì Iceberg Lettuce. Tuy nhiên, các zombie máy móc sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng bởi khí ga gây choáng, nên E.M.Peach sẽ là lựa chọn thay thế trong trường hợp này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Ghost Pepper và Jack O' Lantern là các cây giới hạn trong game duy nhất được tạo ra theo chủ đề Halloween. Tuy nhiên, loại tiền mà người chơi phải bỏ ra cho hai cây này là khác nhau. Với Ghost Pepper thì người chơi phải dùng kim cương để mua, còn với Jack O' Lantern thì người chơi phải bỏ tiền thật. * Jack O' Lantern, Rose Swordsman, Pretty Little Plum, Flame Mushroom và Angel Starfruit là những cây duy nhất có giá 225 mặt trời. ** Jack O' Lantern là cây duy nhất trong bản quốc tế có mức giá này. * Tia lửa của Jack O' Lantern trông giống với tia lửa Fire Peashooter tạo ra khi được cho Plant Food trước khi phần 2 của Frostbite Caves được phát hành. Tuy nhiên, tia lửa của Jack O' Lantern ngắn hơn và màu xanh. * Sau Fire Peashooter, nó là cây thứ hai có âm thanh riêng biệt khi bị đào lên. * Jack O' Lantern, Lava Guava, Banana Launcher, Escape Root và Bamboo Shoot là những cây duy nhất không thể trồng trên xe goòng. Khi người chơi cố làm vậy, dòng thông báo "You can't plant Jack O' Lanterns on rail carts." ("Bạn không thể trồng Jack O' Lantern lên xe goòng") sẽ hiện ra. * Jack O' Lantern, Saucer, Pumpkin và Pumpkin Witch là những cây duy nhất được tạo ra dựa trên bí đỏ (hay bí ngô). * Tia lửa của Jack O' Lantern có hiệu ứng hình ảnh giống hệt tia lửa bắn ra khi kích hoạt ô lửa ở Lost City. * Nó là cây cao cấp đắt nhất trong game, bên cạnh Electric Blueberry, Grapeshot, Blooming Heart, Escape Root và Wasabi Whip. * Jack O' Lantern là cây duy nhất có dấu phẩy trên (') trong tên. * Kì quặc là nó có thể tấn công cả những zombie bay, cho dù đòn tấn công của nó ở dưới đất. * Giống như Fire Peashooter, lửa của Jack O' Lantern không bị ảnh hưởng bởi nước ở Pirate Seas và Big Wave Beach. * Kể cả sau khi màn chơi đã kết thúc và phần thưởng đã hiện ra, Jack O' Lantern có thể điều khiển được. * Khi Jack O' Lantern bị vô hiệu hóa bởi Boombox Zombie, nó sẽ bị lỗi và phát ra liên tục âm thanh khi nó được kích hoạt và khi nó dừng tấn công, mặc dù thực tế nó chẳng làm gì cả. Lỗi này chỉ dừng khi nhạc power ballad bị gián đoạn. * Nó là cây giới hạn thứ ba mua bằng tiền thật, sau Sap-fling và Strawburst, và trước Blooming Heart. ** Nó cũng là cây đắt nhất trong số bốn cây trên, và bằng giá với Blooming Heart. * Nó là cây cao cấp điều khiển bằng tay thứ hai sau Strawburst. Và cả hai cây đều là cây giới hạn. * Cử động nghỉ của nó là sự kết hợp giữa cử động nghỉ của Peashooter và Sun Bean. Xem thêm * Fire Gourd Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây điều khiển được Thể_loại:Cây hệ lửa Thể_loại:Cây sưởi ấm Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây nghỉ sau khi tấn công Thể_loại:Cây giới hạn Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn